The Cell Culture Core supports Gene Therapy for Cystic Fibrosis investigators by supplying cultured epithelial cells and cell lines from humans and animals in conditions appropriate to the planned experiments. This overall goal is achieved through four Specific Aims: 1) tissue acquisition; 2) patient characterization; 3) primary cell culture; and 4) cell line development and culture. Normal and cystic fibrosis (CF) patients scheduled for elective nasal or lung surgery are identified and characterized by established clinical and laboratory criteria. Epithelial cells are isolated from excess excised tissues and cultured by established techniques that preserve the physiological properties that are essential to the proposed studies. Specialized cell purification and culture techniques are used as needed to achieve specific experimental goals. Canine and mouse [normal or cftr(-/-)] airway epithelial cells are isolated and cultured by analogous techniques. Epithelial cell lines that express the essential characteristics of the native tissue are developed or obtained, and provided to PPG investigators as needed to meet overall experimental goals. These activities reflect the centralized provision of established techniques that have successfully supported CF research for more than 9 years, and the adaptation of newer reagents to these goals.